Ashes of the Sacred Light
by Storygazer
Summary: The Grimm grows stronger as everybody starts to fall into a new darkness. The only ones left to stop it are those that inherit the ashes of the sacred light. One-shot, but may become story if enough people want it. Revised


**Ashes of the Sacred Light**

A/N: Okay, so for some reason, after I saw the RWBY trailers along with an old animation of my favorite story of all time, I started to think that they could mix into something great. So here is my attempt. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own both RWBY and the story that inspired me to write this.

Edit Note: I did revise this, and I will keep revising it because I might actually do a story on this. Hope this and possible later revisions make it tolerable for your reading experience.

* * *

**The light shines on as life continues to roam free around the world.**

Ruby stood up tall on one of the towers of Beacon Academy as she watched the sunset fall into the endless horizon. Enjoying the view, Ruby hefted Crescent Rose over her shoulder and looked around to see other familiar figures standing around her.

She saw Yang give one of her trademark smiles as she stood there with her Ember Celicas out and long hair blowing with the wind. Yang picked up one of her hands and moved it through her hair, enjoying more of the cool gentle breeze.

Beside Yang was Blake, sitting down as she had Gambol Shroud out with the katana in one hand and sheath in the other. Unlike Yang, Blake looked towards a different direction with a sad expression, as if longing for something that was missing in her life.

To Ruby's right, Weiss stood with Myrtenaster in her left hand and looked to the starry sky that was forming with the sun's descent. As the night approached, Weiss held the rapier in front of her with blade pointing to the sky and closed her eyes, as if she was getting ready to give a prayer.

**The light is the benevolent guardian, keeping the darkness at bay with its brilliance.**

Ruby looked over the ledge of the tower she was on and saw Team JNPR sitting on another tower below hers.

Ren was sitting down, looking at a lotus flower that he had in his hand while holding one of his Jade Dragons in the other. As he kept watching the flower with a sad expression, the flower started to disintegrate with its petals flying away in the rushing wind.

Nora was standing with knees bent right behind Ren, sadly smiling as she saw him watch the petals fly away. Sitting down, she placed her back against Ren's own while placing Magnhild on the top of her lap.

Standing near them was Pyrrha, who had both her shield and lance, Miló and Akoúo̱, out while keeping her own gaze straight at the setting sun. With a small smile, she kept her gaze straight even as the light dimmed over the horizon.

At the very front of the tower was Jaune, standing ever still as he looked on ahead with the sun's remaining light shining directly onto him. Although Ruby could only see his back, she felt somewhat in awe at the sight as his entire figure radiated with an unusual amount of strength and his Sword and Shielth shined in a brilliant blue light.

**But the light can't shine forever. Darkness is bound to arrive.**

When the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, Ruby saw that everybody around her also disappeared as they became engulfed by the coming darkness. As Ruby rantically looking for her friends, the darkness cleared away and revealed a new scenery before Ruby.

Ruby saw that she was standing on a familiar cliff covered in snow, Recognizing the location, Ruby looked behind her and saw that the only thing different about it is that it was larger, with many more tombstones surrounding the one with a picture of a rose on it that was cracked in half.

As Ruby looked around horrified by the sight, she saw several lumps of shadows form around the tombstones.

Placing her scythe at ready, Ruby yelled something inaudible, then blasted forward as she approached one of the shadows. As she swung her scythe out, she saw that her scythe went through it, making her land on the ground hard. She kept skidding on the ground, heading towards the edge of the cliff.

As Ruby picked herself up, she looked over the edge and widened her eyes as she saw hundreds of Grimm at the bottom, strangely still as they stared at her.

**As the night encroaches with each passing day, shadows gather and become the large void known as darkness.**

Suddenly, the air and space around Ruby started to ripple and warp. A second later, strands of darkness appeared through them and tied themselves to Ruby's wrists and legs. With a strong grip, all of the strands lifted Ruby high into the air above the large mass of Grimm.

Ruby struggled as her body was lifted higher, unable to free herself from their grasps. One of the strands started to grip harder, making Ruby release her hold on Crescent Rose.

Watching in terror as the scythe fell into the sea of white, red, and black below, Ruby looked forward and saw a figure appear, clothed in what looked like a sea of dark flames.

The figure turned around and lowered his head, as if watching the Grimm below. Raising his hands into the air, the figure boomed, "HERE IS OUR ANSWER TO THE VOID WE SEEK. NOW EVERYTHING WILL ERUPT INTO THE EMBRACE OF DARKNESS!"

All of the Grimm started to let out a thundering noise, as if cheering the words that the figure has spoken.

Behind the huge group of Grimm, Ruby saw a building shining in the darkness at a far distance. Feeling happy by the sight, Ruby looked on and hoped to see someone rush out to battle this darkness.

**As the light disappears, the darkness seeks the descendants of light to consume them for its never-ending hunger.**

But something was strange about the structure's light. Unlike the light Ruby saw from the sun, this light gave out an eerie orange glow, as if something terrible was happening at that location.

Ruby looked closer and gasped out in horror. She saw that the light was coming from the flames burning buildings of great sizes. Looking on in horror, Ruby felt her heart break as she recognized the group of structures to be Beacon Academy.

Around the base of Beacon Academy, several shapes that looked like human beings were out in the open with some laying on the ground while others ran as their bodies were burning from the fire.

As Ruby looked on, she saw a legion of Grimm heading towards Beacon, letting out unpleasant sounds as they approached to end the lives of these figures.

**Yet, even as the darkness is bound to consume everything**

Ruby cried out with a teary face as she saw the Grimm approach the people and have them disappear under the mass of darkness. Soon, the darkness spread out to cover the entire structure, then tear it down into a pile of rubble.

Unable to bear the sight, Ruby continued to weep with eyes now closed. As she kept her eyes shut, she was unable to see more legions of Grimm start to spread out to the lands beyond the remains of Beacon, intent on making others share a similar, terrible fate.

**Those who remain still hope, becoming the ashes of the sacred light.**

Among the rubble once known as Beacon, something came out and started to shine in a small light.

Looking at the Grimm spread out around him, Jaune closed his eyes, slightly shaking yet holding himself calmly. He then took out his sword from his shield and raised it into the air.

The raised sword started to glow in Jaune's light-blue Aura. As it glowed, several more lights started to appear in various places behind him, spreading all the way to the back to reveal more structures standing tall and unscathed, ready to battle the upcoming darkness.

* * *

**Will the light last against the ever growing darkness?**

Pyrrha ran forward down a dirt road filled with Grimm, trying to buy the others time to escape. Throwing her spear into the crowd of Grimm in front of her and spinning her shield out above them, Pyrrha shot out both of her hands that were glowing in a black light.

The spear she threw shot faster through the air and pierced through the Grimm unfortunate enough to be in its path. As the spear continued on forward, it eventually stopped as it stabbed one of the eyes of an incoming Deathstalker.

The shield from before came out of nowhere and struck the Deathstalker's stinger, making it drop and pierce the top of its head. Pyrrha recalled her weapons back into her hands with her magnetism, then turned around to retreat back up the road.

As she kept running, she saw a new figure jump from the red forest that was beside the road. As the figure landed, it revealed itself to be a Grimm with a humanoid body covered in a pitch black darkness.

Wearing a black and red mask that covered its face, the Reaper ran towards Pyrrha and screamed as tendrils of darkness and a long sharp scythe started to sprout from its back.

**The future is not clear as even the light from the stars disappear in the night sky. **

Ren ran through a plain full of flowers while carrying an unconscious Nora in his arms. As he kept running, several Reapers came out of the ground and ran after Ren in the cold dark night.

One of the Reapers dashed forward and extended one of its clawed arms to slash through Ren's body. Ren thrust out one of his hands glowing in his pink Aura and sliced it through the air, cutting straight through the grotesque arm. Using the flow of his Aura-enhanced hand, Ren momentarily guided the falling dismembered limb through the air and sent it straight into another Reaper that tried to attack him from his side.

The limbless Reaper shrieked in pain as it kept running while its arm started to show signs of growing back. Ren kept running with one of his guns in one hand and shot the approaching Reapers to keep them at bay.

Ren continued this struggle and hoped that it wasn't too late to save Nora from the dark spot that continued to spread across her bleeding arm.

**As the stars fade away, more of the lights are consumed by the void.**

A humanoid giant with a pitch black body and cracks of red lines running all over dashed at an impossible speed through the desert's deep sea of sand. The giant, known as the Lost, flailed out its arms and used its mace-covered hands to smash through the pillars that got in its path.

Seeing something move in a different direction for it to kill, the Lost changed its direction and headed towards a white and golden spot. Panting out loud from the mouth of its estranged, yet familiar, face, the Lost looked on angrily as it eventually recognized that the golden spot was Jaune kneeling on the ground.

Jaune looked behind him and saw that Weiss was still unconscious from the blow she suffered to her head. Knowing that he couldn't escape with both him and Weiss in their condition, Jaune picked his ragged form up and lifted his shield and sword in front of him.

Running forward with both weapons at ready, Jaune let out a battle cry as he and the Lost clashed with sword meeting the Lost's mace. The Lost raised its other mace into the air, then swiftly brought it down onto Jaune's head, letting out a loud crack as it struck with lethal force.

Despite the damage he suffered on his head, Jaune kept moving as his body started to glow blue. A second later, the wound on Jaune's head disappeared, right as Jaune swung his sword at the Lost's head and landed a shallow, but bloody strike.

Annoyed from seeing Jaune alive and suffering the wound to its head, the Lost continued to smash both maces into Jaune's body in a rapid motion. Jaune's body kept twisting and turning as the blows ravaged his body, soon leaving trails of blood that fell to the ground.

Jaune kept swinging his sword through the onslaught as his body continued to glow in his Aura. Healed instantly of any damage he suffered from the trashing, Jaune struggled on, despite knowing that he won't last long at this rate.

While Jaune kept exchanging blows with the giant, his shield started to also glow with the blue Aura. As the light grew brighter, the white Dust shard on Jaune's chest started to glow and radiate a color that mixed with Jaune's Aura.

Raising his shield out in front of him, Jaune shouted out, "Azure Aegis," and held his ground as a large light erupted from the shield and engulfed the surrounding area.

**Yet, the embers of the ashes continued to burn, now burning together to form the birth of a new light.**

Dozens of airships flew across the sky, firing various colors of Dust explosions and cannon fire that met the Grimm force ahead of them. On one particular airship, Blake dashed across the deck, furiously fighting against her current enemy in a blur of speed.

Blake swung multiple times with her katana at the approaching figure, trying desperately to stop it from progressing towards the inside of the airship. When the blade almost approached the figure's head, it was immediately stopped as a spear made of darkness block the blade's attack.

Blake jumped back and landed on the top of the airship while seeing several Banshees, corrupted flying Faunus, descend from the air and approach her with claws out and ready. Unable to see any way of avoiding them, Blake placed Gambol Shroud in its pistol mode and aimed it high above her.

Shooting the blade out, Blake jumped high into the air and twirled her body around, swinging her blade around in tandem with her movements. Soon, a tornado of blades formed and sliced through all of the incoming Banshees with deadly precision.

As Blake landed back on the airship, all of the Banshees she struck landed around her, unmoving as their bodies started to disintegrate into pieces.

Blake looked around sadly at the figures for a moment, then refocused her yellow feral eyes onto the figure in front of her, who remained still the entire time.

Looking at Blake with her own green eyes, the figure once known as Pyrrha stood still while wearing black and gray versions of her battle attire, lacking any of the emotions that disappeared with her humanity. As she placed her ebony spear out in front of her, her body showed patches of bone, showing that the Brotherhood effect will soon consume her entire body.

A black burst of energy started to shoot out from the other end of the spear, dragging Pyrrha's body forward. Slowly but surely, the spear started to roar as it gathered power for its upcoming attack.

Blake closed her eyes and concentrated as her body started to glow in a yellow light. As her Aura reached a brighter shade of yellow, Blake ran forward and jumped into the air again. As she reached the climax of her jump, her body split apart and formed four copies, all now descending onto Pyrrha's location with blades swinging out.

Pyrrha saw the incoming attack and placed her spear at her side as she got in a low stance. A second later, the head of the spear grew large multiple spikes around its head. With her transformed weapon ready in hand, Pyrrha used the burst from the other end of the spear to help her swing theweapon, intent on taking out all of the Blakes in front of her.

**The darkness shudders at the light approaching from a new dawn.**

Yang ran through a large dark room, heading towards the altar with Ruby standing on top of it. As Yang kept running, a horde of Grimm came out of the surrounding darkness and charged at Yang to stop her from reaching her destination.

Yang moved even faster as her body started to become covered in a yellow blaze. Soon, her entire body was caught in the blaze that lit the entire room, right as Yang met the opposing Grimm force head on.

Punching her way through one huge Taurus, Yang sent it flying in flames that burned across its body. Yang continued to force her way through the horde with a barrage of punches and explosions, littering the area behind with smoldering remains.

However, more Grimm started to appear, threatening to overrun Yang before she could make it to the altar. Finding herself in a bad situation, Yang popped open her Ethereal Blaze's cannon compartments and inserted two large canisters inside them.

Closing the compartments with a loud click, Yang placed both fists next to her waist as the gauntlets started to gather energy. Yang's body erupted into a pillar of brilliant flames as she shot out both of her fists to her left and right direction with open palms, creating two large blast of fire that roared across the seemingly endless room. Turning her body around in an entire circle, Yang transformed her whole surrounding into a sea of flames.

The Grimm horde that surrounded her earlier either became ashes from being hit directly by the flame or burned as even the smallest graze from the fire engulfed their entire bodies.

Yang panted as she put down her arms while watching the entire area burn. Turning around to look at the top of the tower, Yang smiled and said, "Well, it's good to see you again sis. How are you doing?"

Smiling a happy, yet sadistic smile at Yang, Ruby walked down the altar's steps as her large crimson hooded cloak trailed behind her. When she reached the part of the altar that was covered in Yang's flames, Ruby merely walked through it, unscathed even when the flames hit her white hair and dress.

"I've never been better. Ever since I reformed, I found out that people can never die if they become one with me and my Shadows. I did such a good job that I got a new weapon out of it. See?"

Ruby placed an open hand into the air and summoned a dark lump into it. As the lump took shape, it became a large silver sword handle with a closed eye that opened and looked at Yang, grossing her out.

Ruby started to giggle hysterically as a black blade with a large space running down its middle finished forming on the handle. Forming along the middle of the blade's hole and edges were multiple jagged spikes, making the sword look alive and ready to bite with its 'teeth.'

"See? This is the same Alter Saber that ate up Cardin, Professor Peter, and everybody else that I can get around the entire world! Now I can see them any time I want forever. We'll all be friends forever!"

Ruby started laughing as the weapon started to move its 'head' and grit its 'teeth,' revving itself like a chainsaw. Yang started to frown at this sight, saddened as she continued see that the sister she truly loved was gone.

Gritting her teeth, Yang swiftly reloaded her gauntlets and got into a stance, ready to finish the job.

"Ruby, you need to know that's a lie! You killed them and now they're never coming back! I'm sorry Ruby, but it all ends here!"

Ruby abruptly stopped laughing after hearing Yang's comment. Her face twisted in anger as her cloak started to lift her high into the air.

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE FULL OF LIES! WITH THIS, I'LL PREVENT EVERYONE ELSE FROM DYING AND NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN! YOU'LL SEE, AFTER I FINISH YOU, I'LL BRING YOU AND THAT PERSON BACK FROM THE GRAVE!"

Ruby's cloak lunged forward, making Ruby descend upon Yang and swing her sword down. Yang gritted her teeth and raised her gauntlets to meet the incoming strike.

**Soon, all lights shined onto the world in a radiant brilliance.**

Jaune saw the altar let out a dark shadow that plunged the burning area around it into pure darkness. Knowing that he needs to stop it, Jaune aimed his shield at the altar and started to activate it with his Aura.

Suddenly, he felt a blast of dark energy splash across his back. Looking behind him, he saw nothing there. Confused, Jaune saw a ball of dark energy approach him from the corner of his eye.

Taking immediate action, Jaune swung his blade and hit the ball of energy back to where it came from. It struck something in the air, making a figure dressed in a sea of dark flames fall to the ground. Looking up at Jaune, the figure's face became revealed and Jaune gasped as he saw it.

"You little brat! You ruined everything! If I can't have this answer, then I'll make sure that you along with this entire world perish with me! DESPAIR, AS EVERY INSUFFERABLE CREATURE ON THIS PLANET WILL RUE THE DAY THEY LIVED ON THIS WRETCHED WORLD!"

The figure discarded his flaming cloak and stood up as the darkness from the pillar started to surround his form.

Picking up his exhausted body , Jaune got his weapons ready as his body started to glow in a blue and white light.

"No way. I won't let you do that! I'll stop you and let everybody else live, no matter what happens to me!"

**Thus a light shines on the world again, all created from the ashes of the sacred flame.**

A figure dressed in a white cape walked across the dark room and saw Jaune lying on the floor ahead of her. Walking over to him as her glowing white gown lit the entire area, the figure dropped on one knee and picked up Jaune's head.

Jaune's wounds started to heal as it made contact with the figure's hands, making him stir out of his sleep. With eyes now open, Jaune looked up and saw a strange, yet familiar face, look down at him with a smile.

"Well, hello again Jaune. I thought you were going to be the big hero by the next time we met. Are you still up for the task?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. A thought that came across my mind, which started to grow as I started to almost form the outline of what was supposed to be a one-shot story.

It was kind of fun making this, so there isn't a lot of regret, although doing this till like 2 in the morning, then proofreading it the next day brought forth lots of headaches. (I'm deliriously laughing as I say this.)

So for anybody who figured it out, this is based off of the opening from the Fate Stay Night: Heaven's Feel, the Realta Nua version. Good story, too bad remaking that version had to be done by an author like me, especially on something made by Ufotable. And especially with RWBY; feel sad as I type this.

I might consider doing a full-on story. This will be separate from my other story (or stories if I reach that point) and it will definitely be an AU. If this was a story, there would be character deaths, so keep that in mind when you want to think about reading a story on this. And I apologize for any heartaches, but basing it on Heaven's Feel forces me to bring out some angst onto this story, which I did not entirely enjoy doing.

Also, references since I can't take credit for everything:

-Ruby's new weapon, Alter Saber, was supposed to be a chainsaw sword with a similar appearance as those other freaky organic weapons, I think the best example is Creed's sword from Black Cat. And yes, the name comes from Saber's corrupt form in Heaven's Feel, but I disclaimed that, so I don't own it.

-I did type this right around when the latest episode of RWBY came out, which explains why Pyrrha could do her magnetism thing. For anybody familiar with my other work, Yin's weapons were made way before Pyrrha showed it, and the chapter earlier that day proves it (But I might have accidentally based it off of Yang's weapons by accident back when I had Yin in mind). Just wanted to let that settle for the record.

-The Brotherhood effect is something I got from seeing that the word, Grimm, might have originated from the name, the Grimm Brothers. Since this AU story involves some kind of corruption from the Grimm, what could be a better name than that?

-The Taurus is described in my first story. It's in the chapter about Nathan, so if you're curious about the description, look I up there. But it looks like a giant bull, so maybe that will be enough to satisfy your curiosity.

-That's it. Again, review, PM, and even criticize as long as it doesn't burn me and the story.

**Even in our darkest times, the flame of hope never fades. Through struggles and hardships, that flame can reignite the light that was lost.  
**


End file.
